


You‘re here

by Moonylina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After s15e19, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Dean is a mess, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fix It, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Miracle the dog🥺, Saileen - Freeform, They Deserve This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonylina/pseuds/Moonylina
Summary: „You‘re here.“ Dean whispered. His hands were clutched into the Trenchcoat and all he wanted to do was never let go again. „I‘m here“, Cas repeated.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You‘re here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am pls don‘t @ me i got emotional about them TwT   
> Thanks for reading anyways<3

The warm rays of the late autumn sun tickled Deans nose. He tried to pull the blanket over his eyes to keep sleeping as he noticed a heavy weight laying on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, immediately shutting them again as soon as he saw the dark brown curls. His cheeks went flushed as his mind wandered to the last night. He heard rumbling in the kitchen but it seemed so so far from the little bubble they were in. „Damn sun, can‘t sleep in this light“, Dean thought but immediately wanted to take it back as he opened his eyes again and saw Cas‘ face in the shining light. „Morning, Sunshine“ he whispered and gently stroked a finger over the angels cheek. „Dean?“, Castiel murmured in a still rough morning voice. Just him saying Deans name made the hunter smile. „Who else would I be, Jennifer Lawrence?“ Dean asked and placed a kiss on top of Cas‘ head. „I just woke up and you‘re being annoying already.“ Cas grumbled but moved up to look into Deans eyes.

God (well better not), Cas loved that green in the sunlight, if someone would ask him what his favorite color was, he couldn‘t describe it. The only thing he could do was placing Dean into sunlight and say „This.“ „Getting lost in my eyes?“, Dean asked with a cheeky grin. Cas was so caught off guard by the question and the fact that he really got lost in Deans eyes, that instead of saying a sassy answer he just cleared his throat, looked down and said „Kind of.“ Dean placed a finger on Cas chin and gently made him look up again. The smile he had on his face now wasn‘t cheeky...it was kind, caring and loving and Cas would always be able to see these things in Dean no matter if he was an angel or not. „Did I ever tell you that you‘re cute when you get embarrassed?“ Dean asked all of a sudden, his hand still on Cas‘ chin. Castiel furrowed his brows: „I‘m not cute.“ Dean just smiled even more, shortly looked at Cas lips and up to his eyes again. „You‘re the cutest, now stop talking back“

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled as he moved his head closer to Deans knowingly. „Stop teasing“, Dean grumbled. He put the hand that was resting on Cas‘ chin into his neck and leaned in. Their lips met finally and Dean felt happy, he felt so happy, a year ago he couldn‘t even have imagined this feeling. He felt Cas‘ heart beating on his bare chest and slowly ran his fingers through the other mans hair. He closed his eyes pleasurably. As he opened them again, he still felt a heavy weight on his chest, his hand tangled in curly hair, something wet on his face. Reality hit him. Why did it have to? „Miracle, How often did I tell you to not lick my face, it stinks“, Dean groaned and gently pushed the of joy spreading dog off him. He hated it, he hated all of it. The stupid dreams, the feeling he had and especially the fact that it all wasn‘t real. Never could be. He‘s dead. He could scream it and it still wouldn‘t go into his head. He knew he had to get up now, it‘s what Cas would have wanted.

„I‘ll always be yours, even if it‘s just in my dreams“ The thought came so quickly that Dean couldn‘t stop it and he wanted to scream, he wanted to scream at the whole world that Castiel didn‘t deserve this. But he didn‘t, all he did was sit up and stretch before getting up. He was so lost in his thoughts that he only now realized how sick he felt. Probably just hungry. He knew it was a lie, this is not what hunger felt like, not hunger for food at least. He gave Miracle some water and dog food. Put on some clothes and went into the kitchen. That whole morning routine... it went all automatically, just feeling empty while doing it. Because if it wasn’t, Dean knew he‘d never get out of bed again. „Morning, Sammy“, he said then looking over to the woman, giving her a friendly nod and an „Eileen.“ He couldn‘t have happiness for himself but he was so so thankful for his brothers. „I suppose you want breakfast?“ Sam asked, because Dean was still standing in the kitchen just staring.

Sam practically threw the plate with toast and bacon at Dean, before Dean finally focused again. „Are you okay? You seem kinda off..“, Sam asked furrowing his eyebrows in worry. „AM I OKAY? AM I OKAY, SAMUEL? The love of my damn live just died after telling me he loves me and I couldn‘t say it back and I never will? And you ask me if I‘m okay? I think what happened is explanation enough that I possibly couldn‘t be okay right now, maybe never will be“, Dean thought. „No, yeah- I‘m fine“, he said. Sam just nodded suspiciously and they sat down to eat. Miracle had followed Dean into the kitchen and now he was secretly giving her little pieces of bacon under the table. Not even that really tasted anymore. „You got any plans for today?“, Sam asked. „What‘d you mean?“, Dean asked back. Since when did they ever have other plans than saving people and hunting things?

„I don‘t know, I just thought...since all this is over now. You could do something fun, enjoy your life. I read there‘s some sort of pie festival today. We could drive there.“ „Oh hell no“, was Deans first thought. „It would be distraction“, was his second thought. „I haven‘t had pie in months“, was his third thought. „Sure, why not. I mean, if you‘re sure there‘s not anything to do, like a case, then sure.“ Dean gave Sam a forced smile and hoped he could just hide the sadness in his eyes. He was able to see how happy Sam was with the fact, that he could finally convince Dean to get out of the bunker and do something with his life. He took another bite of his toast and tried to still process or even better, forget about the dream he had. He still didn’t understand why Jack didn‘t bring Cas back, he just didn‘t. Maybe- Cas wanted to stay dead? Uh, well actually not a dumb decision, Dean stated to himself after thinking about it. „You wanna come too?“, Sam asked Eileen.

Dean listened to and watched their conversation only with one ear. He had only a bit of his toast left when he suddenly heard a loud knocking. „There‘s someone at the door“, Dean said not bothering to get up. Eileen obviously didn‘t hear the knocking and Sam full on intentionally ignored him, so he sighed, stood up and made his way to the door. „Who‘s there?“, he wanted to ask but decided differently. Jack was god now and Dean trusted that he managed everything, there was no need to be so paranoid, he hoped. Dean opened the metal door and froze. He forgot how to talk, to move, even how to breathe. „Hello, Dean“ The deep voice caused goosebumps all over Deans body. This couldn‘t be... this just couldn‘t be real, could it? „Is it- really... you?“, Dean asked and his voice broke. Cas nodded slowly, staring just as intensely at Dean as he did at him. „Prove it“

Dean was waiting for flashing angel wings or Cas using his powers. Any of the fancy angel things he did, but nothing like that came. Cas just looked down and only now Deans brain actually started working again. Castiel looked screwed up. His trenchcoat was ripped and dirty, not to talk about his face and his hair. He looked like he‘d been living on the streets for months. Dean tried not to get any hopes just for them to be destroyed. Castiel took a deep breath: „Before the empty took me... I told you I loved you. That‘s the reason it came. I can‘t prove anything except for the words I said, I am human n-„ but he couldn‘t finish. Dean had pulled him into a hug, so tight there couldn‘t even be put a sheet of paper between them. Deans eyes were filled with tears, if the were tears of joy or tears of sadness, he couldn‘t tell, neither did he care. „You‘re here.“ Dean whispered. His hands were clutched into the Trenchcoat and all he wanted to do was never let go again. „I‘m here“, Cas repeated.

„Where the hell have you been?“ He had meant it to sound angry but instead he only whispered it even more broken. He couldn‘t help but cry and not let go off Cas. „Well Jack brought me back, but he somehow couldn‘t manage the place that well and since I‘m human I couldn‘t just fly here, so“ Dean let out a heavy sigh and finally he realized he had to stop embracing Cas like a koala bear and let go, still laying his hands on the other mans shoulders. He was speechless, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to explain and so much he wanted to hear. I‘m so happy to see you. Why didn‘t you just call? Let‘s go inside. You look terrible. I love you too. It was freezing cold and the overwhelming situation made Dean not realize how cold Cas must‘ve been. „Let‘s get you inside then“, he said, carefully taking Cas‘ forearm. „DEAN?“, Sam asked „I was just wondering what took you so-„

Dean just pulled Cas down the stairs, ignoring Sams shocked face. „Is that-?“ „Yep.“ „Can I talk-?“ „Nope.“ Dean just let Sam stand there like that. They would have time to explain everything later. First of all he had to take care of Cas. He rushed into his room, grabbed a pair of jeans and one of his shirts and sweater jackets and guided Cas towards the bathroom. „You have a dog now?“, Castiel asked, looking at Miracle. „Yes, we do. Now take a warm shower and put this on.“   
As soon as Cas had gone inside, Dean leaned himself against the wall and slid down onto the floor. „Holy crap“, he whispered. He took a few minutes to absorb the situation. Castiel is back. He‘s back and he‘s mostly fine and he‘s safe now. Sam came running to Dean and stopped as he saw Deans face. He sat down next to him and didn’t ask for an explanation. In moments like these he really was the best brother. He let Dean take his time to think about everything and he knew Dean would talk as soon as he was ready to.

Eventually Dean explained everything he knew so far and then disappeared into his room with the excuse that he needed to do something. But all he really needed to do was walk around like a tiger and break his head about what to do. If only it were as easy as in his dreams. Don‘t panic, don‘t panic, don‘t panic. But as soon as Castiel was suddenly leaning in his doorframe, wearing that sweater jacket, Dean did in fact panic. Cas had a little smile on his face and Dean forced himself to stop running around the room like crazy. „Come in“, he said. It felt ridiculous but he really didn‘t come up with anything better. Castiel stepped into the room, not looking around, his eyes were only focused on Dean. „You seem really nervous“, Cas stated. Dean moved in front of him. „Nervous, nahh, why would I be?“, he laughed...nervously.

„Is it because of what I said? Did I make you uncomfortable, I really didn‘t intend to say that, it just all sort of happened and, well it was stupid. Just know that I really feel that way but I‘m sorry we can just forget about it if you want-„ „Cas, no, wait“, Dean stopped him, relieved that he was the one who started talking about this topic. Castiel looked at him as if he tried to look into his soul which didn‘t make it easier for Dean, not at all. „Do it now or you might miss your chance again“, a part of him in his head was saying and for once he decided to listen to it. „I don‘t want you to act like nothing happened.“ „You don‘t hate me now, right?“ Cas asked and for the firsts time Dean saw him actually nervous and scared because of feelings. „No, Jesus, Cas, listen- how could I ever hate you? You‘re the best thing that happened to me. You see something in me not even I can and I am so grateful to have you.

You can’t imagine how happy I feel when I‘m with you, the feelings I have when we‘re together, it‘s just different from anything I have ever felt for anyone.“ Dean decided to just shut off his mind, before it would put doubt into him now and change it all into friendzoning Cas. He tried to focuse only on his feelings and tried to express what they did to him. Now there‘s no turning back. Dean stepped a bit closer to Castiel. „If you-„ he had to pause and take a deep breath. „If you wouldn‘t had come back and I would’ve had to deal with the fact that you loved me for I don‘t know how long and all this time I could‘ve had something that my deepest feelings had wanted all this time, but I was too blind to see it and too scared to say it and then when you said it, I couldn‘t say it back before you went, it would‘ve killed me, Cas.“ Now it was the other man who was quiet for a moment. Just staring into his eyes. „You can say it now“, he meant quietly.

But instead, Dean put a hand on Cas‘ back, who was now only standing a few inches away from him. „No running away now“, he told himself. With a look into each other’s eyes Dean made sure that it was okay. And he immediately knew it was. They didn‘t need words, just one look was enough for Dean to lean in and kiss Cas. It wouldn‘t seem long or special to anyone who had never heard of them, but after twelve years of pining and unspoken things, it was more than perfect to them. Cas hands wandered to cup Dean neck, who got goosebumps from the touch. He closed his eyes and this time when he opened them again, Cas was still there, standing right in front of him. He had no idea anymore how long he had been wanting to do this and the only thing he regretted was not having it done way earlier. Dean wished this moment would last forever and he realized, now it could. Now that everything is over, they can be together. He held Castiel close to him and in his ear he whispered: „I love you too, Cas“


End file.
